A Couple Short Stories From My Puphood
by Sweets Omega
Summary: Here's a couple short stories from when I was a pup in Jasper. Ya get two stories for the price of none this time around! Hee-hee!


Author's note: I want to take a few moments before my latest story to thank everyone who's made encouraging comments about my first two. I appreciate each and every comment, and the time it takes to actually stop and make one. So, thank you! I'm really enjoying putting my stories up here, and I'll keep going as long as I have stories left to share. On to the story . . .

* * *

Once, when I was a pup, I asked my mom "Mom, why was I named 'Sweets'?"

She looked surprised, but then told me "Well, sweetheart, after you were born and cleaned up, instead of trying to feed from me right away, you crawled and wiggled your way up to my face and licked me with your cute little tongue, as if to say 'Thank you for bringing me into the world, Mom.' Of course, you didn't say that, since you couldn't talk yet, but I knew that's what you meant. Then I nuzzled and licked you, and guided you back down so you could get your first meal. I named you 'Sweets' right then and there, since you were so sweet. Just 'Sweet' would have been confusing, so I added the 's' on the end."

I laid my ears back, smiled warmly, wagged my tail, and hugged her. "Now that I can say it, thank you for bringing me into the world, Mom! I love you!"

She hugged me, too, and said "You're welcome, Sweets. You've been a pawful from time to time, but I'm _so_ glad you're here. I love you, too, dear."

* * *

One day, I was running and playing "chase" with some of the other pups. I was so intent on catching the pup I was chasing (my best friend, Candy), I wasn't looking where I was going. The next thing I knew, I ran into something large and gray. I bounced back onto my haunches, stunned. I shook my little head and looked up, only to see I'd just run right into our pack-leader, Winston. Or more precisely, one of his front legs. I gasped in surprise.

He chuckled and shook his head kindly. "Easy there, young one. Don't hurt yourself."

I laid down and rolled over onto my back, whimpering "I'm sorry, sir! I didn't mean to run into you like that!"

He brought his great shaggy head down to me, smiling. His ears were back and his tail was wagging slowly. "That's all right, young one. No harm done, as long as you're all right." He chuckled as he recognized me. "Ah, Sweets. We meet again, eh? Still as active as ever, I see. That hole's filled in, but you should still stay around the den area." He chuckled again. "You can get up. It's all right."

I rolled back over onto my belly, got up, and shook myself to get the dirt and twigs out of my fur, and to get it all back into place. I laid my ears back, wagged my tail, and smiled. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate how kind you are to all of us."

He laughed and said "You're all members of my pack, Sweets. I'm never mean to anyone in my pack." In a quiet voice he added "It's Eve you need to look out for. Don't tell her I said that, though."

A voice came from behind him, startling us both. "Said what, honey?"

His head shot up and whipped around to look over his shoulder. "Oh, uh . . . Eve. Hello, dear. I didn't know you were there."

She frowned at him. "Obviously. I think you and I need to have a little talk back at the den. NOW!"

Winston swallowed and looked back at me. He cleared his throat and told me "Run along now, Sweets, but be a little more careful, all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. I will, sir."

I lowered my head and tail, looked over to Eve and nodded to her. "If you'll please excuse me, Ma'am . . . "

She smiled at me, laid her ears back and said "Aww . . . What a _good_ little girl! Of course, dear." She made the "run along" gesture with a front paw.

I turned and walked away carefully. I heard Winston and Eve leave, heading toward their den at the top of the hill.

As soon as I was far enough away to feel safe, I raised my head and sniffed, trying to get Candy's scent.

Then I heard laughter from some bushes close by. I sneaked around behind them, and pounced on Candy, who was facing away from me and so busy laughing, she hadn't noticed me coming. "Aaaahhhh!" she screamed, "Sweets! You _SCARED_ me!"

It was my turn to laugh. I sat down with my front paws pinning her down, a huge grin on my face, my ears back, and my tail wagging. "Well, what do you expect, Candy? You were laughing at me and weren't paying attention, so I caught you. I win!"

"Oooohhh . . ." she growled, her hackles rising and her ears back "No fair! You sneaked up on me when I wasn't looking!"

I barked a laugh, "Ha! You weren't looking because you were too busy laughing at me for running into Winston! That's not _my_ fault, is it?"

"Yes, it is!" she shouted, "You weren't looking where you were going, so you ran into him! Oh my gosh, that was _so_ funny, I couldn't_ stop_ myself from laughing! And then, when Eve came along . . ." Then her hackles went down, and she started laughing again, obviously thinking about my bumbling into Winston, and my close call with Eve. "Okay, Sweets, okay. You win. _This_ time!" She wiggled out from under my paws, got up, and took off running again. "Can't catch me again!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran.

"Oh, yes I _can!_" I yelled back as I started running after her. The chase was on again!


End file.
